Blizzard
, , and magic are attacks used by Sora, Donald, and other characters and enemies that utilize the element of Ice. Uses ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Blizzard magic will be usable again in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts, Blizzard shoots a spreading burst of ice blocks in front of Sora, a spread which widens when upgraded. When Sora or Donald use a Blizzard spell, it can hit multiple enemies in a widening line. It costs 1 MP bar to use. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, there is a Blizzard Magic card that can be used in many different Sleights: * Blizzara * Blizzaga * Aqua Splash * Blizzard Raid * Gifted Miracle * Homing Blizzara * Freeze (Re:CoM only) Keyblades are given elemental properties in this game. The only attack card with a Blizzard-based property is Diamond Dust. ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II Blizzard replaces Fire by shooting a single ice chunk directly in front of Sora. However, it still can hit multiple enemies behind the front target. The Reaction Command Blizzagun usable Kingdom Hearts II is considered by some to be another variant of the Blizzard spell, though it is only usable in a battle in Agrabah and the Hades Paradox Cup, both times against the Blizzard Lord. The attack entails the Blizzard Lord and hurls it across the field. No ice or blizzard elements are actually released during the use of Blizzagun. There is a new ability in this game called Blizzard Boost, which increases the amount of damage done by Blizzard spells. It is also a passive ability from the Mysterious Abyss Keyblade. It can be used by: * Sora * Donald * Jack Skellington ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Blizzard works similar to King Mickey's Pearl attack and Jack Skellington's Blizzard as it homes in on the target and passes through it several times. Blizzara shoots a ball of ice that disperses into a miniature blizzard, damaging anyone who goes near it. Blizzaga sets a trap in the form of a small ice ball that, when approached by an enemy, triggers a huge ice explosion. ''Kingdom Hearts coded In ''Kingdom Hearts coded, you can use Blizzard License from Hero's License. Acquiring Kingdom Hearts Blizzard: Granted by the Chesire Cat in Wonderland. Power equals Max MP+22. Blizzara: Upgraded after defeating Jafar. Power equals Max MP+26. Blizzaga:'''Upgraded after beating Behemoth in the Hades Cup. Power equals Max MP+32. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories '''Blizzard: A Magic Card in Sora's default deck. Blizzara: Stock 2 Blizzard cards. Blizzaga: Stock 3 Blizzard cards. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Blizzard: Granted after completing Day 25 Story Misson 14 in Twilight Town. . Kingdom Hearts II Blizzard: Granted by Merlin on Sora's first visit to the Radiant Garden Blizzara: Upgraded after defeating Demyx in Hollow Bastion Blizzaga: Upgraded after completing Atlantica ''Kingdom Hearts coded '''Blizzard License': A gift in a Moogle Shop in Olympus Coliseum Blizzaga License: Defeat Data Cloud in Olympus Coliseum Enemies that use Blizzard *Blue Rhapsody *Wizard *Defender *Ice Titan *Jafar *Icy Cube *Bookmaster *Fortuneteller *Blizzard Lord *Vexen *Turquoise March *Avalanche *Blizzard Plant *Master Xehanort *Master Xehanort's Apprentice Other Usage Synthesis Materials In both Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, there are types of synthesis materials both called Frost that are filled with the power of ice. Gummi Blocks In Kingdom Hearts II, Blizzard names are used to mark the ranks of gattling Projectile Gummi Blocks. Armor and Accessories There are pieces of accessories in Kingdom Hearts and pieces of armor that have attributes that can increase defense against Blizzard or increase damage done by Blizzard. *''Kingdom Hearts: Blizzard Ring, Blizzara Ring, Blizzaga Ring, Element Ring, Three Stars, Holy Circlet, and Ribbon. *Kingdom Hearts Final Mix: Blizzagun Wrist, Shiva Belt and Royal Crown *Kingdom Hearts II: Abas Chain, Aegis Chain, Acrisius, Acrisius+, Cosmic Chain, Blizzard Armlet, Blizzara Armlet, Blizzaga Armlet, Blizzagun Armlet, Petit Ribbon and Ribbon. *Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'': Highest Ribbon Trivia *Water spells are classified as Blizzard spells due to the limited element system in the series. fr:Glacier Category: Magic